mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Vampire Lord
The Vampire Lord is the fifth and final scenario in The Ranger campaign. Walkthrough Talanar and Dirael have defended Syris Thalla and liberated much of Irollan. The only thing left is to defeat Nicolai himself - without him, the Elves will have Irollan in full control and Findan will be able to continue with his quest. Findan, Dirael and Talanar start with 2 Sylvan towns, in a region that is covered in eternal darkness. It has a lot of monsters, but can be fairly easily defeated. The only thing that keeps them from leaving is the garrison with 650 plague zombies, 80 vampires and 40 wights. Findan will have to spent at least a month accumulating troops to get through. Nicolai himself is located on western land, so Findan will have time to capture the Necromancers' cities. However, the other Necromancers are certainly powerful, and will likely mass an army before Findan arrives. This can be lethal to Findan's defeat. If Findan defeats Nicolai, he will be raised near a Necropolis town, as the power of the Enternal Night will raise him the moment he is slayed. To negate this, Findan needs to destroy all spectral dragons on the map. There are 6 stacks: one is on south-easten island, two are in underground (in south-western corner and in north-eastern) and the remaining three on western island (east of the underground exit, north of the underground exit (at the end of the island) and in western part os the island). Once Findan destroys them all, the darkness disappears and all that remains is to defeat Nicolai himself. Nicolai is a powerful Necromancer, even more than others and has a gigantic army. However, given enough time, the Sylvan troops will be accumulated and need to be recruited and transported to Findan so he may defeat Nicolai. Nicolai tells Findan to finish him off, so Findan does it, even if it was difficult to kill his former ally... Towns *Sylvan: Rael, Nargorad *Necropolis: Shagarakti, Abu-libur, Nabu-shuma*, Apil-Sin, Eriba-ishkun Events Findan slays Nicolai. Strategy It is definitive that the Necromancers will raise a powerful army, so Findan will have to get an army of his own - quickly. Fortunately enough, they will not attack go inside the previous areas Findan conquered, unless Nicolai is raised and captures a town. The favoured enemy should be either skeleton archers, vampire lords, archliches or wraith to make the Necromancers easier to beat. Notes *There is a seer's hut on the south-eastern island who needs the Cuirass, Gravers, Helm and Shield of the Dwarven Kings who will give 5 phoenixes. *When Nicolai dies, it is not impossible that he revives in the same spot few times. *Findan says that spectral dragons are ghost dragons. Also, he calls the Dwarwen relics "Druid relics". Bugs *On some versions the area is not dark at all. However, in combat, it is possible to view the dark clouds in some action cutscenes. *There are two Nabu-shuma towns. Gallery The Vampire Lord1.jpg|Findan, getting the phoenixes The Vampire Lord2.jpg|Findan encountering spectral dragons The Vampire Lord3.jpg|Nicolai, being destroyed Category:The Ranger scenarios